The present invention concerns power transmission units and particularly a unit covering oscillating motion to incremental, unidirectional rotary motion.
Typical variable speed transmissions utilize complicated series of drive components such as gears of a gear train, V-belts and sheaves, etc., such being of considerable size and weight and of costly manufacture. A further drawback of such transmissions is that they do not lend themselves to converting lever motion to rotary motion. Known transmission units do not lend themselves for use with human powered systems such as used in winches, wheelchairs, small boats, etc., where power input is oscillation motion.
Further, speed changes in known transmissions require an interruption in the power output of the transmission and incur somewhat complex shifting and synchronizing mechanisms.